


MG Bonus: Meet Cutes

by venis_envy



Series: Mating Games: Round 2 [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, New Baby, Stilinski Family Feels, mating games bonus, meet cutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venis_envy/pseuds/venis_envy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny thing for Mating Games bonus challende: "Meet Cutes"</p>
<p>This is my version of the first time Sheriff Stilinski meets his baby boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MG Bonus: Meet Cutes

"Whada you think about all this?"

Dark eyes blink open, a haze of blue-grey fogging the baby's focus. But as one tiny, flailing hand wraps around the knuckle of his finger, too small to even close, Deputy Stilinski knows he's done for. 

"Sorry about the name, kid. I did my best. Your mom's a stubborn one."

The baby drifts back to sleep, still clutching his dad's finger, and Deputy Stilinski's heart swells with love for this tiny little human he helped to create.

He presses a kiss to the baby's head, and whispers promises of love and safety forever into the fuzzy-dark down of his hair.


End file.
